Shazam
Shazam is a 3-star base, gold Arcane class hero, capable of massive team damage buffs and bursts of healing. He is available through Arena end of season rewards and the Wizard Chest. Abilities Courage of Achilles (passive 1) *20%/40%/60%/80%/100% Attack for Arcane and Might teammates Arcane and Might heroes on Shazam's team gain increase Attack for the entire battle. Retribution of Zeus (passive 2) *20%/30%/40%/50%/60% Chance to disable *5/5/8/12/16 Second disable duration *5%/5%/10%/15%/20% Chance to activate Roaring Strike If Shazam successfully blocks a Special Attack, Shazam may disable that Special Attack and may activate his own Special, Roaring Strike. Stamina of Atlas (passive 3) *50%/50%/50%/75%/100% Critical Damage multiplier reduction for team Critical Hits against Shazam and his entire team are greatly reduced in damage. Bolt of Zeus (Special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage Shazam combos into a lightning bolt toss. '''Atlas Torpedo (Special 2) Consumes 5''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+ 0.2% per ability level of lowest teammate's health regenerated Shazam attacks with the will of Atlas, also healing the teammate with the lowest health. '''Roaring Strike (Special 3) Consumes 8''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+ 0.5% per ability level of team's maximum health regenerated Shazam summons a lightning strike onto his opponent, also healing his entire team. '''The Power of SHAZAM (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Shazam sends his opponent into the sky for a few hits, before spin tossing them downwards. Strategy The two effects on Retribution of Zeus are separate and activate independently - Shazam may receive both, neither, or only one of them upon blocking an enemy special. Both are determined at the first hit of the enemy special that Shazam blocks. When the second effect activates, he interrupts the enemy special, staggering his opponent and activating Roaring Strike that can't be blocked, with no power cost, and heals his team just like a normal use of that special. This version of Roaring Strike will still be used even if that special is disabled, and cannot be interrupted like a normal special (e.g. Dark Supergirl's passive).He is a very good person whether Hazards are still created seems to vary: Unbreakable Cyborg's EMP and Atrocitus' Blood-nado is created, but Armored Superman's Heat Vision is not. Emerald Green Lantern does not get his armor buff if his Will Power is interrupted, but his Grinder is still created. Multiverse Batwoman's zero power cost buff is still activated even if her s1 is interrupted. Sonic Black Canary's block disable is still applied. Atlas Torpedo heals the teammate with the lowest health - this is apparently determined based on current, percentage health. The amount healed is a percentage of the maximum health of the hero being healed. Roaring Strike heals Shazam along with his entire team. Even assuming Shazam is fighting on his own, due to the higher heal scaling on Roaring Strike, it heals more than Atlas Torpedo per bar of power by level 35. His basic attacks all have fairly poor range (especially noticeable on his crouch attack). His tag attack is unusual in that the second hit, if performed and the enemy doesn't block, shoulder barges them into the air. Interactions Good with *'Arcane class and Might class heroes': Obviously, due to Courage of Achilles's massive damage buff for them, it is almost mandatory to team him with those heroes. **Emerald Green Lantern, Black Adam, Doctor Fate, or Power Girl are good options due to Shazam requiring lots of power. **King of Atlantis Aquaman is a popular fighter to be supported by Shazam especially in Raids; the former gains more and more damage as he uses specials, and Shazam's heals let him survive longer to reach his full potential. Countered by *'Sub-Zero' and Unhinged Harley Quinn: Since neither of his special's healing are tied to his passives, they can use it when controlling him with their passives, particularly Sub-Zero since he can create unlimited Shazam clones (while Harley can only do it once, upon KO'ing Shazam herself). Roaring Strike can heal the clone's whole team, including the controller. *'Special block users': The Roaring Strike triggered by Retribution of Zeus is normally unblockable, but it can be blocked with special block, greatly reducing damage taken and reflecting damage back to Shazam. Trivia *He is based on Zachary Levi's portrayal of the character in the 2019 film Shazam!. *His special 1, special 3, and supermove are named after and based on his special 1, special 2, and supermove from the first Injustice: Gods Among Us mobile game: Bolt of Zeus, Roaring Strike, and The Power of SHAZAM. There are a few animation differences: a couple of punches are added Bolt of Zeus, removed from Roaring Strike, and The Power of SHAZAM has a storm cloud effect added when Shazam is spinning his opponent, and adds a final bolt of lighting striking the opponent as they hit the ground. Shazam is playable on the first game, both console and mobile, but not in the Injustice 2 console game. *His special 2, Atlas Torpedo, is instead based on the move with the same name from the first console game. *Shazam was the first hero with minimum stats surpassing Arkham Knight Batman, even at 3 stars, before Arkham Knight Batman's stats were massively buffed in addition to being given 2 extra passives and a class change from Tech to Agility. Category:Arcane class Category:Heroes Category:Gold